


Of Hugs, Lift Ups and Kisses

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tottenham Hotspur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian shows Erik how it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hugs, Lift Ups and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make something from this [gif set](http://aplacethatdoesntknowmyname.tumblr.com/post/103389002011).  
> It's like Erik wanted to lift Christian up over his shoulder then think, "nah, you're too heavy" halfway haha.

"This is how you do it," Christian bent down and lifted Erik up. He then carried the Argentinian bridal style to their hotel room, with their teammates' whistles and catcalls accompanying them.

Erik laughed as he was laid on the bed. "Sorry my lifting technique isn't up to your standard," he said as he stretched his arms and legs. "God, I'm so tired. All my body is sore."

"Me too," Christian settled beside him, Even though it was a single bed that could barely contain the two of them.

"I'll lift you up correctly next time," Erik promised as he kissed little kisses to Christian's lips. Christian smiled and kissed back. They slipped into sleep wrapped by each other's warmth.


End file.
